


Voltron: Become Human

by TerraSorcerer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Detroit Become Human AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraSorcerer/pseuds/TerraSorcerer
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is an Android sent by CyberLife to hunt down and aid in the investigation of androids that develop emotions and free will, known as deviants.Lance is a caretaker android, caring for the formerly retired artist Alfor. He soon finds himself fighting for the rights and freedom of his people.Allura, purchased by Zarkon, risks life and limb to protect a little girl she barely knows from her abusive father.





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology you may need to know.  
> Thirium/Blue blood - Basically blood but for androids  
> Biocomponent- Artificial organs or skeletal structures in androids.  
> CyberLife - Company that creates androids.  
> Deviant- Androids with free will and emotions.

 

A man in a gray suit with a blue triangle above his left breast  stood in an elevator, watching the floor numbers slowly tick up as he performed his calibration routine with a 1994 mint quarter. The LED ring on his head flickers blue, he looks around, brows furrowed as he flicked the quarter from one hand to another.

67

68

He rolls it across his knuckles before returning to flicking.

69

70

He catches the coin in between his index and middle fingers, storing it in the pocket in his right lapel, adjusting his tie and jacket he steps out of the elevator into the scene. Broken glass litters the floor and bullet holes decorate the walls, the apartment was a modern one, with gray, blue and black decorations that were now ruined.

“Negotiator on sight, I repeat, negotiator on sight.” A SWAT member moves out of the hall and around the corner.

He stopped at the table to his right, picking up the picture. Scanning their faces he learns their names. The father, Phillips, John; mother, Phillips, Caroline; and daughter, Phillips, Emma. Storing the information, he puts down the frame and continues walking until he sees a brightly colored fish flopping on the floor. He kneels scanning it, Dwarf Gourami. He decides to save it, placing it where it belongs in what is left of the aquarium.

**_// Software Instability ^ //_ **

A few steps forward and a man escorting Caroline Phillips passes by him, she grabs him a frantic and terrified look of her face.

“Oh, oh please, you gotta save my little girl…” She trails off eyes flicking to the label on his jacket, RK800, then to the bright blue LED on the side of his head, right of his white tuft of hair. “Wait… you’re sending an android?! You can’t, you can’t do that!”

“Alright ma’am. We’ve got to go.” The SWAT team member pulls her towards the elevator door.

“Why aren’t you sending a real person!” She calls as she tries to tear away from the man. “Don’t let that thing near her!”

The elevator closes.

**_// Find Captain Allen //_ **

Back to his mission, he walks down the hall, turning to walk across the living room and into the bedroom where Captain Allen is standing. He paces slightly, talking to someone over the radio.

“That piece of crap can jump from the rooftop at any second! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in, just give me the order.”  He puts it down. “Fuck! I don’t believe this.”

He determines that now is the best time to approach.

“Captain Allen?” He turns to face the negotiator “My name is Takashi Shirogane, I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” Allen sighs in response.

“It’s firing at everything that moves,” his voice low but tense, “it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls,” He turns to face Takashi, “She falls.” Allen turns to the computer screen.

He needs more information to determine the best approach, determining the Allen must have some intel on the android keeping the little girl hostage, he decides Allen is the best man to ask. “Do you know it’s name?”

“I haven’t got a clue? Does it matter?” Allen’s head turns slightly towards him, his voice dripping with frustration.

“I need information to determine the best approach.” Takashi’s voice is level, he leans forward slightly as Allen ignores him and returns his focus to the screen in front of him.

“Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?” He cocks his head slightly to the left, LED blinking slightly, but remaining the bright CyberLife blue. That does it, Captain Allen turns around and approaches Takashi, anger and annoyance saturating his voice.

“Listen, saving that kid is all that matters, so either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” He turns and stalks away, Takashi watches him go.

**_// Probability of success 48% Every second counts //_ **

**_// Understand what happened //_ **

**_// Save the hostage at all costs //_ **

He needed to retrieve the information himself. He first stops by the open case on the ground, kneeling so he can better analyze the clues. The imprint in the case is that of a MS853 Black Hawk, a capacity of 17 rounds, overall: 8.5 in / Bar. The box to the left contains .355 ammunition,  a velocity of 365 m/s and a weight of 115 grams.

He reconstructs the scenario. Watching in reverse the deviant android take the case from the top shelf of the closet, box falling to the floor right besides it. The Deviant took the father’s gun.

**_// Probability of success 51% //_ **

He walks into the living room, taking note of the bullet holes that smashed the television, leaving glass everywhere. He stops by the body that lay on the smashed glass coffee table and kneels down. He scans the face, confirming that it is in fact John Phillips. He scans the the would on the upper left of the man’s torso, .355 bullet wound, the other wounds on the man’s body come from the same weapon. It had to be the deviant then. He begins the reconstruction simulation, he watches the deviant shoot John Phillips, then notices the way the man’s hand was clenched.

He was holding something.

He watches again, seeing where the object landed after being thrown out of his hand. He analyzes it then exits the reconstruction. Approaching the tablet he plays the audio on it.

“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. CyberLife thanks you for your purchase.”

**_// Probability of Success 56% //_ **

The android was going to be replaced. There is the motive, Takashi still needed more information before approaching the deviant. He sees a puddle of blue liquid by the glass door that leads to the terrace, he walks to it in careful strides before kneeling down, dipping his index and middle finger into it and licking the liquid. Not even flinching when a member of the SWAT team is shot and needs to be pulled away to cover.

**_// Fresh blue blood, Model PL600, Serial number #369 911 047. Android Wounded.//_ **

**_// Probability of Success 60%//_ **

Takashi turns and kneels by the dead officer on the ground in front of the dining table. P.O Deckart, Ant one of the first responders. He has gunshot residue on his left hand, only one shot, and a .355 bullet wound that punctured his heart. He reconstructs what happened. The officer shot the deviant, who by the looks of it was holding the hostage with him. The deviant returned fire, the officer falling and losing grip on his gun causing it to slide under the table.

**_// Probability of Success 63% //_ **

Takashi approaches the gun, the American Android Act forbids him from carrying any type of weapon, but he must accomplish the mission at all costs, so he stores it behind his back, covered by his suit jacket. Looking around to make sure no one noticed him doing so. He stands and slowly walks around observing, he turns off the stove. Noting that it must have been approaching dinner. He approaches a room decorated in purple.

This must be the hostages room.

He picks up the headphones, noting the loud music. The child didn’t hear the gunshots.

**_// Probability of Success 66% //_ **

He picks up a tablet sitting on the child’s desk, playing the video that it was on. The video was of the girl with dark brown hair and the blond android in what looked to be a park.

“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi Daniel!”

“Hello!”

“You’re my bestie, we’ll always be together!”

The deviant’s name is Daniel.

**_// Probability of Success 72% //_ **

He left the room, now ready to approach the deviant, right as he was about to walk onto the terrace, he noticed a child's shoe. Kneeling he scanned it, there were traces of blood, the hostage could be injured.

**_// Probability of Success 77% //_ **

He slowly pulled back the curtain and stepped out onto the terrace, immediately being shot in the left bicep by the deviant. No essential biocomponents hit, no significant loss of thirium. Shut down not imminent. He can continue, the snipers had set up on the roofs around him, ready to step in if necessary. The girl, bleeding from a cut on her knee, was being held by the deviants left arm, the gun being held in its right hand, and his LED flashing yellow.

“Hi Daniel!” He shouted over wind generated by the helicopters overhead. “My name is Takashi Shirogane!”

“How do you know my name!” Daniel shouted back.

“I know a lot of things about you! I’ve come to get you out of this!” Takashi’s arms are out slightly to the side, a sign that he is unarmed and not a threat to the deviant.

**_// Gain the deviants trust //_ **

**_// Approach slowly //_ **

As he began to take slow small steps towards the edge where the deviant stood a helicopter roared too close to the terrace, sending furniture across the floor and scaring the deviant.

**_// Probability of Success 61% //_ **

He takes the calm approach, “I know you’re angry Daniel. But you need to trust me and let me help you.” He notices two officers, one face down in the pool, most likely dead, but one just five feet to his left, still alive. He begins to approach as the deviant yelled at him.

“I don’t want your help! Nobody can help me!” His eyes flicked between Takashi and the lights. “All I want is for this to stop… I … I just want all this to stop!” He held the gun to the girl’s head. “Are you armed!” Daniel yelled

“No, I don’t have a gun.” He lied calmly.

“You’re lying, I know you have a gun!” He pointed his gun at Takashi.

“I’m telling the truth Daniel, I came here unarmed.”

Takashi furrowed his brows, reaching the officer and kneeling besides him, a bullet hit an artery, without first aid he would bleed out and die.

“He’s losing blood,” he turns to face the deviant. “If we don’t get him to a hospital he will die.”

“All humans die eventually.” Daniel replies, eyes full of what could almost be described as disgust. “What does it matter if this one dies now?”

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet!” Takashi reaches down to touch the officer’s arm while rolling him onto his back, being met with a bullet landing meer inches from the man.

“Don’t touch him!” anger seeped from Daniel’s voice. “Touch him and I kill you!”

Takashi had two options, obey or ignore. He chose to ignore, knowing the cost of a human dying greatly outweighed the risk of him getting shot. “You can’t kill me!” He takes off his tie to use as a makeshift tourniquet. “I’m not alive.”

**_// Probability of Success 59% //_ **

He stood up after helping the officer, looking away from Daniel as he approached, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. He decides to talk about Emma.

“I know you and Emma were very close, you think she’s betrayed you but she’s done nothing wrong.”

**_// Probability of Success 69% //_ **

“She lied to me! I thought she loved me… but I was wrong… she’s just like all the other human’s” He shoved the gun against her temple again.

“Daniel no…” Emma cried, tears streaking down her face.

Possible cause. “They were going to replace you and you became upset. That’s what happened, right?” He was getting closer now, he could now see the light blue of thirium on the girl’s collar bone clearly.

**_// Probability of Success 79% //_ **

“I thought I was part of the family,” Daniel’s voice was now full of sorrow. His LED turning to a solid yellow instead of flickering, a sign he was beginning to calm down. “I thought I mattered, but I was just their toy, something to throw away when you’re done with.” But despite the anger returning to his voice his LED remained yellow.

Sympathize, Takashi decided. “Listen.” He began approaching the deviant. “I know it’s not your fault these emotions you’re feeling are just errors in your software.” His voice was and the expression he wore was softer.

**_// Probability of Success 85%//_ **

“No,” The deviant’s LED turned blue. “It’s not my fault… I never wanted this… I loved them, you know… But I was nothing to them… Just a slave to be ordered around…” His LED remained blue.  He looked up at the helicopter.

“Urrrgh… I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Takashi had no reason to believe things could go wrong at this point, with the probability of success high, so with a wave of his arm, the helicopter left.

“There I did what you wanted.” Takashi kept his voice even.

**_// Probability of Success 95% //_ **

“You have to trust me Daniel,” Takashi gestured towards himself, trying to get the deviant to put faith in him. “Let the hostage go and I promise you, everything will be fine.”

**_// Probability of Success 99%//_ **

“I want everyone to leave!” Daniel demanded, “And I wanna car, when I’m outside the city I’ll let her go.” He pressed the gun to her head again.

“That’s impossible Daniel.” Takashi decided to compromise, “Let the girl go and I promise you won’t be hurt.”

“I don’t wanna die…” He looked frightened. Takashi reassured him.

“You’re not going to die. We’re just going to talk.” Takashi held his hands up, calming the deviant. “Nothing will happen to you, you have my word.”

**_// Probability of Success 100% //_ **

“Ok… I trust you…” He let her go, looking at Takashi, who gave him a small nod once the girl was far enough away.

The snipers fired, hitting his side, then his shoulder, and finally the side of his cheek. He fell to his knees, LED flashing red, losing thirium fast as he bled out.

“You lied to me Takashi.” He said his voice becoming distorted and ladelled with static. “You lied to me…”

**_// Software Instability ^//_ **

He glanced at Emma, confirming that she was ok before turning and leaving. Ignoring the software in his head, not even bothering to look at Captain Allen’s face.

**_// Mission Successful //_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Detroit Become Human AU. It is written by me playing and making choices based on how the characters would act and putting it in writing adding additional dialogue as seen fit to make the characters seem more like they do in Voltron. Chapter length will vary based on the length of the in game chapter. Each one takes a long time to make because of the process I use so updates may have gaps between them.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura gets taken home after being repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning, there will be scenes of an abusive household in this chapter and Allura's next chapter. If this disturbs you, or brings up trauma from your past then you can skip this chapter and the one that will be titled Stormy Night. I will post a summary of the two chapters after they are both posted so that you can be caught up on the story. I understand that this is a sensitive topic, but I respect the game developers decision to include it in Detroit Become Human and as such will not avoid it in any way, shape or form.  
> I do not own Detroit Become Human. If you have a PS4 and haven't play it, please do so, I highly recommend the game. Also for more information, please read the notes at the end of the chapter.

It was dark and silent when she suddenly opened her eyes. Every sound in the CyberLife store was muffled and distant. The colors she saw was limited to only black and white; she saw a little girl with her head cocked to the side right in front of her. It was only a split second before a hexagon appeared with CyberLife written in the middle in CyberLife Sans. Lines of code ran in a small window in the left of her vision. The letters were too small to be legible, even for an android. Below that was a clock that told her the time, 3:24 PM. Just as she began to get her bearings, more words began to flash across the screen.

 

**MODEL AX400**

**SERIAL#: 579 102 694**

**BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483**

**REBOOT…**

 

**MEMORY RESET**

 

**LOADING OS…**

**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…**

**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…          OK**

**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…               OK**

**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…                     OK**

 

**MEMORY STATUS….**

**ALL SYSTEMS                                         OK**

 

**READY**

 

She blinked as the world around her was flooded with color. The girl in front of her had grey-blue eyes and short blonde hair. Her rain jacket was a gradient of pink to blue and she wore a blue T-shirt underneath. The audio became clear as she heard an android talking to a couple about merchandise. 

“This is the top of the range household assistant. It cooks 10,000 different dishes, speaks 200 languages and dialects, and handles the kids’ homework from elementary school up to university level.”

A woman approached the little girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her away “Come on Zoe. Let’s go.” The girl kept her eyes on the her, showing no emotions.

She looks around, paying no mind to the humans around her, some androids were on podiums, offering them as super sales, or pre owned models, with their prices heavily cut. A poster on the side of the wall had a picture of three androids with ‘ _ Get yours today!’  _ written on it. A man stood leaning on a counter, watching the people, and occasionally staring at her. He was a big guy, in both height and muscle, and he wasn’t the nicest looking fellow in the store either.

Then again, she doesn’t care. She is just an android with no emotions and free will. A household robot that just happened to look and sound human.  She watches as another man wearing glasses and dressed in a shirt and vest walk across the store and behind the counter, mentioning something briefly. They chat for a short while as the plaid shirt guy taps some things on his tablet. The first man points at her and they both walk over.

“There it is.” The glasses man said, stopping in front of her. “It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order. It was really messed up… What did you say happened to it again?”

He hesitated. “Uh, a car hit it…” He sways slightly. “Stupid accident…” 

“Oh, I see…” He doesn’t sound convinced, but it didn’t matter to him what people did to the androids once they are out of his store. They were just merchandise to be sold and repaired. “Anyway, it’s as good as new now… Except that we had to reset it. Meaning we had to wipe its memory. Hope you don’t mind-”

“That’ll be fine.” He interrupted the glasses man. 

“Ok. Did you give it a name?”

“My daughter did.”

Glasses Man, who the android could now see was named ‘Dan’ as he finally turned to face her so that she could see his name tag, spoke a simple command. “AX400, register your name.”

The other man stepped up “Allura.”

“My name is Allura.” She spoke.

Once the purchase was complete, she received the name of her new owner. Zarkon. Allura was lead to a pickup truck, sitting in the front seat next to Zarkon. She watched as the city passed by, merely observing without putting much thought into it; However, to a human, the sights would bring mixed feelings.

Some people walked in expensive clothing, rode in self driving taxis, and had androids assisting them by holding umbrellas to protect them from the rain. The lights of the revived Detroit skyline bounced off the drops of rain, providing an idyllic look to a city that was once in ruins, having been brought back from the brink of death by CyberLife turning the city into an android manufacturing powerhouse. The company attracted investors and six figure wage earners to the city, forming small pockets of rich workers living in the high rises and over priced apartments. Sadly, this wasn’t all Detroit was, for wherever androids went, unemployment followed. For every tech job created tens or hundreds manual workers lost theirs. No need for maids, or military, or rail workers. Bus drivers, construction workers, garbage collectors, janitors, and many more professions were wiped out seemingly overnight. People begged in the streets, cold and wet, watching the rich pass them by. They had signs that read similar messages along the line of  _ ‘Lost job to androids.’   _ Some would never get back on their feet, having no skill that an android couldn’t do better.

That didn’t matter to Allura, what mattered was completing her task. So she waited in the truck, with her legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. Eventually they reached a run down neighborhood, where houses were either in complete disrepair, or had collapsed after being abandoned decades ago. They park outside of a white house, once beautiful but now in ruins. The roof needed replacing, the paint was peeling, and the yard was beyond fixing. Zarkon steps out and Allura follows behind.

**_// Join Zarkon //_ **

She follows him across the lawn and up the stairs to his door, closing it behind herself as Zarkon removes his jacket and hangs it up.

“You’ve been gone for two weeks, so the place is a mess. You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals, and you take care of…” he looks around. “Goddamit! Where the fuck’s the brat gone now? ROMELLE! ROMELLE!” He turned to see a young blonde girl with her hair in pigtails sitting on the stairs holding her stuffed fox. “Oh, there you are… That’s Romelle. You look after her, homework, bath, all that crap. Got it?” 

“Yes, Zarkon.” Allura replies.  She scans her surroundings, coming up with two categories 

**_// Urgent Tasks: Collect Trash //_ **

**_// Optional Tasks: Collect Dishes, Activate Vacuum Cleaner, Check the Backyard //_ **

She walks into the kitchen, picking up the trash can and going to work. She clears the counters of all trash, then clears the bar of the bottles and paper plates that collected there. As she does this Zarkon takes a call, and Allura takes this chance to clean the coffee table, putting the paper plates and beer bottles into the trash, being careful not to disturb Zarkon’s pipe. She returns to the kitchen, grabbing the trash bag and tying it, noticing the full trash bag to her left, she goes ahead and grabs it as well, heading outside to take out the trash. She approaches the garbage can and puts the bags inside, a wall of red code preventing her from going any further and leaving the property without permission. Returning to the house, she surveys the dining area for trash or stray dirty dishes. She catches a glimpse of  Romelle climbing under the table to play with her fox as she grabs the plates and cups from the table and taking them to the sink to be put amongst the pile of dirty dishes. In the background she hears Zarkon making some rather strange noises, she turns and watches as he inhales whatever is inside the pipe, which was generating a trail of red smoke, her LED flashes yellow for a split second.

It’s none of her business, she decides, turning to the dishwasher and scanning it.

**_// Missing Component #573BV, 154 sale offers available //_ **

Her LED flashes yellow as she places an order for the missing component, ignoring the small bit of frustration in the back of her head. She resorts to hand washing the dishes, putting soap on the sponge and scrubbing each dish thoroughly. She feels a pair of eyes on her, and turns around to see Romelle watching her before the little girl turns and runs away. Allura can’t help the warm smile that forms on her face.

“Allura!” Zarkon yells from the couch.

“Yes, Zarkon.” She responds, still scrubbing a plate.

“Bring me a cold beer!”

**_// Bring Zarkon a Cold Beer //_ **

Allura turns off the water and places the plate on the drying rack and sponge down in the sink, walking to the fridge, grabbing Zarkon one of the last remaining beers.the android walked into the living room, handing it to him. He waved her off dismissively, so she busied herself turning on the automated vacuum cleaner that lay in the left corner of the living room, first picking up the books that block its path and placing them on the shelf above her. Once that task is accomplished, she taps the vacuum and it springs into action, sliding across the floor, sucking up the dirt. Romelle decides it is a great playmate, stepping in front of it and making it turn every which way.

“Romelle!” Zarkon yells, “Stop that right now!” The little girl runs away, scared. “Why is she pushing me… always pushing…” Zarkon mumbles to himself. Allura has one more task, and that is to check the backyard, exiting through the laundry room. She enters the yard, which is filled with patches of dead and unmowed grass. A set of cheap plastic porch furniture sits to the right, and behind that a clothesline is strung up between an old tree and a metal pole. The clothes that hang from it look like they haven’t been touched since before she was reset. She rolls her eyes and grabs the orange laundry basket that sits on the ground and collects the clothes into it, turning to return to the laundry room to wash them when she sees Romelle exit the house and sit on the rolled over tire, cuddling her fox. Allura approaches and kneels before the girl, deciding to try and form a bond with her.

“You like playing out here?” she asks, and the girl ignores her, but has a small playful glint to her eyes. Allura takes this as a sign to continue. “You look bored, wanna play a game?” She looks up briefly at the android and smiles before ignoring her again. Allura can see she is shy but still wants the girl to like her, since it benefits both of them. Before she can ask more questions, Romelle turns and runs inside. She returns to her task of doing the laundry, walking back into the laundry room, placing the basket on the drier and placing the clothes inside the washer. She grabs the detergent only to find a small packet sticking out of the powder. She gingerly lifts the packet, a quick scan of the small red crystals it contains reveals it to be the popular illegal substance known as ‘red ice.’ 

She didn’t notice Zarkon entering the room. 

As she turned around, he grabbed her neck, slamming her against the washing machine causing her LED to turn bright red from the stress. 

“You shouldn’t mess around with my stuff.” He squeezes her neck slightly. “It makes me nervous….”

“I’m sorry Zarkon,” she manages to croak out.

“You stay the fuck outta my business, unless you wanna piss me off… You wanna piss me off?”

“No, Zarkon.” He seems satisfied with the response, snatching the red ice and letting her down, backing out of the laundry room. It took a few seconds, but her LED slowly turned yellow. She watched Romelle drop her head, seeming studying the floor as she walked away from the scene. A few more seconds and it's back to CyberLife blue, even though she was back to normal on the inside, something small shifted in her code, something she didn’t quite notice. She turned around, hurriedly adding the detergent to the laundry and turning on the washing machine. She found Zarkon sitting on the couch watching a game of hockey and decided to report to him.

“I’ve made a good start downstairs, I am going to work on the upstairs now.”

“Do what you gotta do, but stop bothering me.” He was too focused on his red ice and his game to care. She turns and heads upstairs, receiving an update.

**_// Urgent Tasks: Tidy Zarkon’s room, tidy Romelle’s room //_ **

**_// Optional Tasks: Clean Bathroom //_ **

Zarkon’s room is just to her right once she climbs the stairs, so she starts there. She makes the bed and puts away his records and CDs before approaching the night stand. She sees a prescription bottle, it contains an Antidepressant that can cause behavioral disorders. She takes note of that and stores the bottle in the nightstand door, seeing the handgun inside. She doesn’t know why, but she puts its location in the Priority Information folder. She sees an electric guitar and stands it up on the side of the stereo system so it wasn’t just lying around on the floor. She moves to the second night stand, cleaning the mess of food and bottles so it is clear. Allura notices an unkempt pile of papers on the dresser and decides to straighten it out, accidently dropping a magazine about the YK500, the child android model, in the process. Her LED turns yellow for a brief moment as she processes the information before putting it back in the stack of papers. The last thing she needs to do is ventilate the room by opening the window to let fresh air in. Once the window is open she turns to leave, only making  it a few steps outside the door frame before Zarkon exits the restroom in front of her, pushing her to the side as he heads back downstairs.

“Watch it.” He growled. Allura watched him go in contempt, or as close as she could get to it, before going into the restroom and scrubbing the toilet. She heads back into the hall and to the full bathroom, setting herself on the task of cleaning it, putting the dirty clothes into the laundry basket against the wall and arranging the soap bottles neatly on the side of the tub. She goes to grab the mop that sits in a bucket behind the door, stopping when she catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She turns slowly, seeing her reflection for the first time since waking up. Her bright blue eyes make note of her brown hair, putting it up in a bun so it wouldn’t get in her face. She wears a white dress with black covering the upper chest and shoulders. The signature blue triangle on her left breast and blue arm band on her right bicep signify that this is her uniform. On her right shoulder, the words AX400 are printed, almost as a way to say ‘ _ hey, if you want to buy an android like me this is my model.’  _ Suddenly a sense of urgency fills her, if Zarkon sees her idling about, he would be upset, so with urgency, she turns away from the mirror and grabs the mop. With programmed speed and precision she mops every square inch of the floor, placing the mop back in its bucket and returning to the hallway and decides that this is the time to clean Romelle’s room. The door to her right is covered in colorful crayon drawings and toys little the outside. Smiling, Allura opens the door and steps inside, causing Romelle to run away. She observes the room she is in. drawings line the bottom of the walls, toys and a few books litter the floor and a locked chest sits on the girl’s dresser. Romelle sits under a blanket fort in the back left corner of the room, its colorful lights and drawings making it the perfect place for a child. 

“I just want to tidy up your room a little.” Allura speaks softly, “I only need two minutes. Is that okay, Romelle?” She takes the lack of ‘no’ as permission, and enters the room. She notices a book on the floor, kneeling down she looks at the cover,  _ Alice in Wonderland. _

“ _Alice in Wonderland,_ you have a great taste in literature!” Allura gives the girl a smile, who looks as her with wide eyes filled with curiosity.  Allura walks over to shelf on the wall, observing the different types of books. “Seems you like reading.” Allura flashes the child the biggest grin she could, noticing how the girls eyes were starting brighten up a bit. Allura walks to the bed and makes it, fluffing the pillow so the girl could sleep better. She then ventilates the room, her subconscious making note of the ledge outside the window. Allura, still curious about the child, kneels in front of her before trying to strike up a conversation.

“Your father said you chose my name.” Allura feels a slight warmth in her chest when Romelle looks up at her. “Allura. It’s nice. How did you choose it?” The little girl went back to playing with her fox. “You should tell me about yourself.” The android continues. “What you like to do, where you like to go, your favorite foods… that would really help me.” Nothing catches the girl’s attention, so Allura senses she should leave her alone. “Okay, I can see you want some space. I’ll leave you alone…” Romelle gets up and runs to the door, turning around and hesitating for a second before running back to Allura and pressing a key into the palm of her hand before running out of the room. Allura stands and approaches the locked chest and carefully opens it, looking at its contents. First a pressed four leaf clover, then the picture of Zarkon, a lady she hadn’t met, and a little girl with a softer face and long brown wavy hair. Putting the picture to the side she picks up a set of child drawings, the first is of Romelle, crying and bleeding from her right temple, the next is of Zarkon holding her hand as she frowns, the next is of Zarkon hitting Allura while Romelle cries, the last was the most disturbing to Allura. In this drawing Romelle cries, standing over Allura whose arm is detached from her body, blue dots come from where her shoulder representing thirium. Allura’s LED flashes yellow, then red, then yellow as she pieces together that this was why she was repaired and reset. She hurriedly puts away the pictures and clover, closing the box and heading downstairs only to witness something she doesn’t think is meant for her eyes. 

Romelle is at the dining table playing with the fox when Zarkon approaches.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a low and aggressive tone.

“I… I’m playing.” The girl responds, keeping her eyes off her father.

“You’re playing…” Zarkon circles around to the end of the table opposite of the girl. “I know what you’re thinking… You think your dad’s a lowlife, huh? Fucking loser? Can’t get a job, take care of his family? Don’t you think I tried to make things work?” his voice was rising now as he started circling back to Romelle like a predator going in for the kill. “But whenever I do, when someone comes along the just FUCK IT ALL UP!” he grabs a dining chair and throws it across the room. “I know what you think of me… You hate me… You hate me don’t you…” He grabs Romelle, yanking her from the chair and holding her up. Allura tries to move, but her coding prevents her since she isn’t supposed to be there, she hasn’t received orders. “SAY IT! YOU HATE ME!” Romelle starts crying, fear boiling over and causing her tiny frame to shake. Zarkon slowly lets her down, his voice now shaking and cracking. “God, what am I doing?” He cries into her chest. Romelle looks to Allura, who feels something stirring in her code again yet remains powerless to help. “I’m sorry honey, I’m sorry…” Zarkon sounds as if he is begging, hugging her as she cries. “You know I love you, don’t you? You know I love you…” 

Allura doesn’t know it, but the stirrings she feels are her code weakening, tearing at the seams as the trauma of life pulls on it. With a little more tension it will snap, but not now. It isn’t time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets in a fuss about Allura's hair color, no that is not an error. If you have played Detroit Become Human you know it won't stay that color forever. Sorry if that sounds aggressive, I am just really tired. On a happier note, I am so excited the first update of this fic got 125 hits, I was expecting only my beta, Flower Hoarder (who is best girl), and her dog to read it, so that was a pleasant surprise!   
> I also wanted to be transparent about the making of this fic. I sit on the couch with a laptop and a PS4 controller. I play the game and do things that I can see the characters doing, but, with the exemption of Shiro last chapter, I try to add in thoughts, comments, and minor events that diverge from the game. I don't want to copy the game so much as explore how different characters will react to the Detroit Become Human universe. This is difficult because I also have to remember that the characters are emotionless androids for the time being, so I try to toe the line the best I can without crossing it. This chapter is a combination of two in game chapters, Opening and A New Home. I made the decision to merge them due to how short Opening is, this will be the only case of such merging.  
> Thank you, for reading this fic. If you spot something that doesn't make sense, or want to provide positive or negative criticism/feedback leave a comment! From now on I want to reply to as many as possible!   
> Have a great day!


	3. Shades of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance go gets some paint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter in-game, short chapter here. Next one will be a lot longer.

Lance was always more of a… different android. For example his model number was unknown, and although he never  _ felt  _ emotions per say, he did experience something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. There was a small feeling inside of him that he got when he experienced certain things. One was rain. He always felt a small stirring inside him when he was sent on an errand and it happened to be raining. It was a natural coolant, so he could turn off his body’s cooling system and just relax for a bit.

Well, as much as an android  _ could _ relax.

Right now, Lance was a few feet inside of a small park that was surrounded by an urban setting. The sunlight filtered through the trees and hit     him at just the right angle, and he felt that stirring in him again, but he paid it no mind. Every android got that.

Right?

He watched a child run up to its caretaker android, hugging the machine with a large smile on its face. He turned to the path ahead and continued down it.

**_// Go to Bellini Paints Shop //_ **

An elderly man to his right told his android to he wanted to go home now. Children played on a colorful playground, chasing their fellow children as well as their family androids. Lance swiftly stepped out of the way as a man and a Physical Trainer android ran by him. The android was impressed with the results of the man’s training, handing him water from his belt to drink.

It was a peaceful scene, a pocket of hope in Detroit that humans and androids could live together peacefully. Lance didn’t know it yet, didn’t consciously think it, but he saw it too. His memory chip stored the image of the scene without his knowledge. He walked by the trainer and human to stand at the crosswalk, his code throwing up a red barrier only he could see.

**_// Wait for Green Light//_ **

He obeyed, idly listening to the chatter next to him.

“Alright you plastic idiots, I want this done by four!” A human commanded his slaves, no,  _ androids. _

He decided to run a system diagnostic later, that thought was out of place. The light turned green and he proceeded across the street, giving the humans enough space to pass him by himself if need be.  The area was a circular plaza with a statue of a man in solid copper, standing in a suit and tie with a rather impressive mustache as the centerpiece. The plaque below the statue read ‘ _ Arnold Brook 1915-1998.’  _  Water flowed from its pedestal and into a basin around it, the ledge of which humans sat upon. From across the plaza he could hear a protest, people demanding that androids be banned in favor of human workers right outside of a CyberLife store. Drifting slightly above the sound of chanting humans was the sound of a man playing a guitar. The sign at his feet said  _ ‘Human music! $1 to hear music with soul.’  _ Lance noted the way he swayed with the music as he sang and played, maybe he should try that the next time he played piano.  He continued to walk, following his GPS, stopping to watch a preacher speak about androids. The man made eye contact with Lance and strode up to him.

“Why do you look at me android? I know who you are! You are the one in which evil will come!”

Once Lance was done being addressed, he turned away heading to Bellini paints, not noticing as his memory chip recorded that too. He walked down the alley until he arrived at the store front of Bellini Paints.

**_//Collect Package//_ **

He walked inside, bell chiming as the door opened and closed. Jars of various pigments sat in shelves along the walls, each vibrant and worthy of their high price. He walked to the counter, placing his hand on the glass tablet that was installed into the oak counter. He peeled back his synthetic skin while doing so, revealing the white exterior of his hand. He placed it on the cool glass surface of the scanner for a few seconds before the android behind the counter spoke.

“Identification verified.” He reached down and grabbed a box labelled Bellini Paints. “Here’s your order #847. That’ll be $63.99. Please confirm payment.” 

Lance obliged, his LED flickering yellow as he transferred the money wirelessly to the other android. “Payment confirmed.”

“Transaction complete.” The other android said. Lance grabbed the bock, tucking it safely under his left arm as he received a new mission.

**_// Take Bus Home //_ **

Lance exited the shop, avoiding the glare of a homeless man who sat outside the entrance, begging for money. Exiting the alley, he walks across the plaza, the chanting of protestors growing louder. He walks with confidence as he crosses the front of the CyberLife store, paying no mind to the protestors. 

One catches sight of his LED.

“Where the fuck you going, tin can? Hm?” the man, who Lance assumes is the leader of the protest, given that he is holding the megaphone asks.

Lance bites his tongue, resisting the urge to tell him androids are 80% plastic. Instead trying to sidestep the human.

“No kiddin…” He calls in his lackeys, “Hey guys, check it out, we got one of those tin cans here….” The leader leans in close enough for Lance to make out the tattoos on his neck. Lance wants to back up, but the rest of the protestors surround him, blocking his escape route. One behind him pushes him to the ground, causing him to fall to his side and tear his clothes, dropping the box of paint. He attempts to push himself up as a girl begins circling him. His LED briefly flashes red before turning yellow.

“Look at this little motherfucker. You steal our jobs, but you can’t even stand up.”

He wants to make a snarky remark, but a red error message prevents it. He is an android and such thoughts are forbidden.

“Yeah! Yeah! Grab him! Get him down!” One cheers from the sidelines. As he attempts to push himself up again, one kicks him squarely in the stomach, forcing him back down to the ground causing his LED to flash bright red again for a brief second. One last attempt to stand but this time the leader grabs him by his shirt and hauls him up.

“You ain’t going anywhere. We’re gonna fuck your bitch ass up!” The man’s voice is lower now, dripping with anger and aggression. Lance’s LED flashes yellow as he takes in the situation. Those around the leader encouraging the violence.

“Waste him.”

“Do it!”

“Alright!” A police officer breaks the fight. Pushing Lance away, facing the leader.

“Let us teach this bastard a lesson.” The leader never breaks eye contact with the android he was threatening to beat.

“You damage it, I’m gonna have to fine you.” The officer keeps a cool voice, as if this isn’t the first time this has happened. The leader turns to the officer, pointing at him accusingly.

“They’re gonna take your job next. We’ll see how you like it.”

“Okay…” The officer says. Lance takes this window to escape, picking up the box and walking to the bus stop. The bus was long gone. He finds the android waiting area and enters idle mode. It takes exactly forty-five minutes for the next bus to arrive. It pulls up, and the android compartment entrance in the back opens. He enters and stands behind a few other androids, the only one to look around as the bus takes him out of the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower is the best, you should love her for betaing me and keeping me from sucking too hard.  
> Thanks for the love guys! It really makes me happy to see the love. If you guys see something wrong hit me up in the comments, I won't hate you for pointing out mistakes. I am a musician it happens on an almost daily basis with us.  
> Next chapter will reveal who Keith is since I know someone has been asking.  
> Goodnight!


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi Shirogane goes to find Lt. Kogane to respond to a homicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention to the date this is taking place, its November 5th, 2038.  
> Keith is in his 30's.

The rain pours down on Takashi as he approaches the bar entrance, the street lights reflecting off the water soaking his jacket. He flips the coin in the air, catching it with inhuman precision. It had been a long night of walking for the android, visiting bar after bar to find the man of the hour, Lieutenant Kogane. He puts the coin in his back pocket, adjusting his tie before preparing to enter the bar. A bright white sign illuminates the window, ‘ _ Jimmy’s Bar,’  _ not the most original of names, but it gets the point across. The door has a circular sticker of a dog with a red line across it and around the borders, above that is a red sign with a blue triangle that reads  _ ‘No androids allowed.’  _ He is to accomplish his mission at all costs, even if it means bending the rules in the process. He prepares himself before pushing open the door and watches the heads turn as he walks inside. An american flag hangs from the wall on his left above the bar. Older music played in the background, barely heard over the sound of the television and an old arcade cabinet in the back. A few people populated the old red booths, and a few more sat at the chipped wooden bar, aged stools supporting their weight.

**_// Find LT. Kogane //_ **

He decided to start scanning the faces of those in the bar, hoping to find Lt. Kogane as soon as possible. One man turns to him and he scans him, red outlining the results. 

**_// Mismatch //_ **

**_// Myers, Derek //_ **

**_// Born: 05/07/1989 //_ **

**_// Criminal record: None //_ **

“Shit I thought androids weren’t allowed in here.” Miles comments, turning back to his drink. He scans two men at the booth on his right, neither were Lt. Kogane. They regarded him with dirty looks, clearly not wanting him there. He turns around and scans the people at the bar, first scanning the one to his left. His name was Christopher Gray and he had a D.U.I on his record. The bartender was named Jimmy Peterson he was the owner of the bar and had a clean record. There was a man at his right, he looked rather tired with bags under his eyes as he nursed his drink. He has a mullet and is wearing an old red jacket with a black undershirt, bent over the bar at an angle that will surely hurt his back later on in life if he kept it up. He scanned this man green filling his vision.

**_// Match //_ **

**_// Kogane, Keith //_ **

**_// Born: 08/23/2002 //_ **

**_// Criminal Record: None //_ **

Takashi found his guy, but first he needed to right himself. He was sure Lt. Kogane hadn’t noticed him, he was too absorbed in his drink and the basketball game playing on the television to notice the android looking at him. Takashi stepped away, walking into the restroom and finding the mirror, ignoring the anti-android slurs and saying written on the walls around it. He leans in and studies his own face, adjusting the white tuft of hair slightly, taking note of his imperfections. He was created with the scar across the bridge of his nose, his designers deciding that it would add both a human and intimidating effect. The white tuft of hair came from a younger designer, he never understood why, but from what he was told the younger crowd would ‘enjoy the look.’ Once satisfied he pulled away from the mirror, making final adjustments before walking out of the restroom. He approaches Lt. Kogane, standing to his left before speaking.

“Lieutenant Kogane?” He leans in slightly, noting the annoyed look on the man’s face. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were most likely having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.”

“What do you want.” Lt. Kogane’s voice is low and demanding. 

“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” Takashi gave his pre-prepared response.

“I don’t  _ need _ any assistance.” Lt. Kogane responded, stressing need, clearly annoyed his drinking time was being interrupted. “Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. Just be a good obedient robot and get the fuck out of here.” 

Takashi considered his options, deciding to reason with the Lieutenant. 

“Listen, I think you should come with me, the drinking isn’t good for your health. It’ll make life easier for the both of us.” There was very little chance that would actually work, and Takashi’s prediction programs were right. The Lieutenant just drank and ignored him, he furrows brows and decides to press the issue. “I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions are to accompany you”

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” Lt. Kogane finally responded, seeming a little proud of himself. Takashi knew that is was meant to lead into something similar to ‘up your ass,’ but he decided to play with the Lieutenant. Hoping that it would confuse him a bit which would give him an opportunity to try and get him away from the bar.

“No, where?” Takashi cocked his head, and Lt. Kogane gave him a dumbfounded look.

“Never mind.” He turned away, more annoyed. Takashi logged that Lt. Kogane seemed pretty tense, he needed to defuse the situation, opting to buy the man a drink.

“You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road. What do you say?” He turns to face Jimmy, “Bartender, same again, please!” He pulls out his CyberLife issued wallet and puts the payment down on the bar.

“See that Jim, the wonders of technology. Make it a double.” Lt. Kogane downed his drink, sighing before turning to the android. “Did you say homicide?”

The ride over in Lt. Kogane’s beat up car would have been nice and quiet, a good time for thinking and planning if it weren’t filled with heavy metal blasting through the car stereo at a volume that could damage human ears quite easily. When Takashi suggested turning the music down for the Lieutenant’s health, he responded by turning up the volume. Takashi simply turned his audio processor sensitivity down so he could better concentrate. It was a stormy night, the rain pelting the police officers and press who were milling around, the former trying to stop the latter from getting into the crime scene. The crime took place in a rather seedy area, crime was common here from what Takashi’s records told him. The house looked unkempt and the city government should have condemned the property long ago. Lt. Kogane pulled up on the curb beside the crime scene, unbuckling himself before turning to his assigned android.

“Stay here and don’t follow me. It won’t be long.” His voice was gruff and clearly annoyed that he was dragged away from the bar for this.

“Whatever you say, Lieutenant.” Takashi turned to face the human he was assigned to by CyberLife.

“Yeah, whatever.” The lieutenant grumbled as he got out of the car, slamming the door closed as he walked away.

**_// Conflicting orders, selecting priority //_ **

**_// Follow Lt. Kogane //_ **

“Josh Douglas, for Channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide.” A reporter put the mic up to Lt. Kogane’s face.

“I’m not confirming anything.” He walked by the  reporter, dodging the question. Takashi started to follow the Lieutenant, keeping a good distance to prevent the man from snapping. He listened to the chatter from the crowd that formed outside the fence of the house. Many complained about the DPD not telling them what was going on, the loudest being a young woman.

“Typical DPD… They don’t tell us shit.” 

Takashi could understand her frustration, not by sympathising with it, but by what he knew about human emotions. They were most likely residents of the neighborhood, wanting to know why the police were here in the middle of the night and getting no information from the officers whatsoever. Just like he probably would have a hard time getting any information out of Lt. Kogane. He approached the entrance, the area with no fencing where he could assume with 90% accuracy that a gate once stood. It was blocked off by a line of holographic police tape and an android officer stationed to its right.

“Androids are not permitted beyond this point.” He stopped, about to try and reason with the android when a familiar voice filled the air.

“It’s with me!” Lt. Kogane seemed annoyed as Takashi walked through the holograph and entered the crime scene. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ did you  _ not  _ understand.”

“Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant.”

“You don’t touch anything and stay out of my way, got it?” His voice lowered to try and get the point across that he was in charge here. Takashi simply smiled.

“Got it.”

“Keith! We were starting to think you weren’t going show!” A new voice caught their attention. The woman who was speaking walked up to join them, a quick scan told the android her name, Acxa. Her records showed she was quite experienced, some posts on social media sites showed that she might have romantic feelings for the lieutenant, which is highly inappropriate given that they are coworkers.

“Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole dragged me out of the bar.” Lieutenant shot Takashi a pointed look, he couldn’t help but flash the two a smile.

“So, you got yourself an android, huh?” She said as she walked to the front door.

“Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened.”

“We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on…” Acxa walked into the house, Lt. Kogane and Takashi following. “That’s when he found the body.” She recoiled a bit when the smell hit her nose. “The smell was worse before we opened the windows…”

Takashi could see why the place would smell, the house opened into the living room, which was where the body laid, it was slumped down on the wall to his right. It was covered in stab wounds and flies. Words were written in perfect CyberLife Sans, in what he could presume to be dried blood above the victim.

_ I AM ALIVE _

If Takashi could feel anything, he would feel unsettled, nauseous, or even traumatized. But Takashi was an android incapable of emotions. To him all that mattered was the mission.

Takashi decides to listen in on the briefing that Acxa is giving despite having everything they know, hearing the information from another source never hurt.

“The victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz, he has a history of theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors he was a loner. He stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.” They were guided to the body while she was speaking. Lt. Kogane kneeled besides the corpse, taking a closer look.

“The state he’s in… wasn’t worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night. Could’ve waited until morning, he is already decayed so much it doesn’t matter.” 

“He’s probably been there for three weeks, we will find out for sure when the coroner gets here.” She points towards an evidence marker on the other side of the room. “There is a kitchen knife over here, probably the murder weapon.” Acxa pulls out an a black light and hands it to the detective.

“Any sign of a break-in?” Lt. Kogane asks, shining it on the corpse. 

“The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.” 

“What do we know about his android?” The lieutenant shines the light on the wall.

“Not much, the neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived… I’m gonna get some air.” Acxa left, concluding the briefing. Takashi decided that since Lt. Kogane was still observing the body, he should check out the knife Acxa mentioned. He finds the glowing evidence marker and kneels besides it. First he analyzes the bloody weapon, searching for fingerprints.

**_// No fingerprints, android involvement? //_ **

It was common knowledge that androids didn’t have fingerprints, that was part of what made Takashi the superior detective, he could pick up evidence without the risk of tainting it. His eyes caught sight the blood on the blade, he dips his fingers into it and touches it to his tongue right as Lt. Kogane walks over, his face a mixture of disgust and anger.

“What are you doing!?” 

“I’m analyzing the blood.  I can check samples in real time. I’m sorry, I should have thought to warn you.”

Lt. Kogane raised a hand, starting to turn away. “Ok, just don’t stick anymore evidence in your mouth, got it?”

“Got it.” Takashi replied, waiting for Lt. Kogane to walk away before licking the sample again, not being able to retrieve the results last time because of the interruption

**_// Dried blood //_ **

**_// DNA analysis: Ortiz, Carlos //_ **

**_// Sample date: >19 days //_ **

So the victim had been dead for more than two weeks. Speaking of which…

He approached the body now that the Lieutenant had stepped away, kneeling down and beginning his analysis. The man was heavily overweight, with a receding hairline and scruffy facial hair. A quick scan of the man’s face revealed it was in fact Carlos Ortiz. The scan listed off more information such as his height (5’6) and weight (286 lbs), but most importantly it gave his estimated time of death, ~11:30 pm October 9th. The man had traces of red ice on his mustache, he had most likely been high at the time of the incident.  On his chest were twenty eight stab wounds, puncturing his left lung, his heart, and a few other organs. He scanned the man’s hand, fingerprints only confirming the results of the facial scan, it also provided insight into his criminal record, things he already knew. Theft and aggravated assault. It was insight, but no one said it had to be  _ useful _ . He had enough information to start the reconstruction. Carlos and the suspect came from the kitchen. Carlos tried to flee to the living room, but was stabbed once before he entered, a blood stain marking where it happened. While running he tripped over the cans on the side of his arm chair and fell against the wall, where he was stabbed twenty-seven more times. He stood and turned to Lt. Kogane.

“He was stabbed twenty-eight times.” 

“The perp really had it in for him.” The look he was given by the man was one that showed less sympathy and more… something he couldn’t quite place. Like maybe the victim did something to deserve it…

Did he?

No, back to the mission.  He went to the inn table on the other side of the room, kneeling down and scanning the red crystals on it. He knew what it was, but he needed to be thorough. Once he was 100% sure it was red ice, he stood. 

**_// Victim used drugs //_ **

He decided to look at the blood stain on the floor he noticed while reconstructing. A quick scan confirmed that it was in fact Ortiz’s blood. He stepped out of the living room and into hallway that connected the living room, sleeping area, and kitchen. He decides to check out the sleeping area, not being able to label it as a bedroom because it lacked the four walls required of a room. He checks the wardrobe for any hiding suspects, then checks the desk for any clues, only finding an Eden Club advertisement.

He moves to the kitchen, taking in the sight. The wall of the entrance has dried blood, belonging to Ortiz. The table and chairs are knocked over, behind them lays a bat, barely visible. He scans the chair that is knocked over, finding the fingerprints of Carlos Ortiz again. 

**_// Signs of a struggle //_ **

He approached the bat that was behind the table. Taking his normal position of kneeling he analyzes the bat. He finds traces of thirium on a dent in the barrel, suggesting it was used to hit an android. He can’t tell the model since there isn’t enough thirium on the dent. He also finds Ortiz’s fingerprints on the handle. A blind man could tell where this was going. He now uses the evidence to reconstruct. He watches as Ortiz strikes the android with the bat. The android backs up against the counter, pulling a knife from the holder and defending itself. This was an emotional shock to the android, it could have caused its deviancy and subsequent attack on its owner. He could report to Lt. Kogane now that he knows what happened, but first he wants to check the bathroom just to be thorough He walks down the hall and into the mildew covered room. Not much except a counter, toilet and shower. Speaking of which…

He approaches and opens the curtain, finding an odd sight. ‘RA9’ scribbled on the walls obsessively. On the floor of the shower, amongst the wildflowers that were placed there rather recently, stands a clay statuette. 

**_// Religious Offering? //_ **

He has seen enough, leaving the restroom and heading to the living room to find Lt. Kogane. He finds him leaning on the wall, deep in thought.

“Lieutenant, I know what happened.”

“Shoot, I’m all ears.” Takashi took note of the sarcasm in his partner’s voice.

“It all started in the kitchen.” Takashi took the Lt. Kogane to the kitchen, letting him respond.

“Well there are obvious signs of a struggle… The question is, what exactly happened here.” He is testing the android.

Takashi is up to the challenge. 

“The victim attacked the android with the bat.”

“Lines up with the evidence, go on.” He might sound bored, but Takashi can hear the mild interest in his voice.

“The android stabbed the victim.”

“So the android was trying to defend itself, right? Okay, what happened next.” 

“The victim fled to the living room.” 

“They tried to escape the android,” they walked back to the living room and to the body. “Alright that makes sense.”

“The android murdered the victim with the knife.”

“Ok, your theory is not completely ridiculous. But that doesn’t tell us where the android went.”

“It was damaged by the bat, and lost some thirium.” Takashi drew on, lost in thought.

“Thirium?”

“Thirium.” He confirmed. “You call it ‘Blue Blood.’ Its the fluid that powers androids biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

“Oh…” The lieutenant gives Takashi a smile. “You can still see it, can’t you?”

“Correct.”

**_// Search for Blue Blood traces //_ **

He scans the room, picking up the trail and following it into the kitchen, back out, and down the hall. It is a dead end with an attic entrance. He sees the imprint of a ladder on the wall, most likely caused by one being there for months before being used recently…

It was in the attic. There was thirium on its entrance.

He goes to the kitchen, grabbing a chair.

“Hey! Don’t move the evidence!” Lt. Kogane tried to stop him.

“Sorry, but I need to check something out.” He explained, the Lieutenant letting him go, but continues to grumble about it when he’s gone.

He goes back to the attic, climbing on top of the chair and pulling himself inside the cluttered place. 

A bed sheet on the wall has a humanoid shadow being cast on it, he decides this is a good place to start. He prepares himself, approaching it slowly before ripping it off…

To reveal a mannequin. 

He slowly begins working around the dust covered piles of boxes and junk, finding a good path. He scans every once in a while to make sure nothing will topple onto him.  Slowly but surely he moves across the creaking floors as he makes his way to the other end of the attic. Right as he about to duck under a support beam, something moved in the corner of his vision. His eyes lock onto it like a lion catching sight of an antelope that strayed from the herd.

It's the deviant.

He closes in slowly, rounding a corner as he approaches, all he can see is the red LED in the dark attic, but its all he needs. He pushes an old couch out of the way just enough to allow him to enter a new path between the wall to his right and the piles of belongings to his left. He sees its LED behind some boxes, cornered with its back to the wall. It has no choice but to confront him, and so it does. It launches forward, stopping in front of Takashi. 

**_// Deviant Located //_ **

“I was just defending myself…” It tries to explain. “He was gonna kill me… I’m begging you… Don’t tell them.”

He was trying to appeal to Takashi’s soft side, trying to see if the android could sympathize with him.

“Takashi! What the fuck is going on up there!” Lt. Kogane’s voice rang out from below them, snapping the RK800 back into reality.

He had no sympathy, he wasn’t a deviant.

“Lieutenant it’s here!” Takashi ignored the hurt on the deviant’s face

“Holy shit, Rizavi! Kinkade! Get your asses in here now.” Lt. Kogane yelled, but Takashi was too busy contemplating the arrest to worry much about the lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic Keith still goes through the trauma of losing his family, however the way they are lost is different than in Voltron. He also did not have Shiro to help him through it, so he turned out a bit rougher than he did in the show. Also this chapter wasn't beta'd yet so go easy on me.  
> Also if you know the order and are wondering "Why are these chapters out of order when compared to the story chart of DBH?" Its because when I combined two chapters into one for Allura it made it so there would be two Lance chapters in a row, and I didn't want to do that  
> Things will return to the order they belong in from now on!


End file.
